paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanae brice
Summary Ryder and Tanae turned into pups awhile they were asleep in Ryder's lookout how will the paw patrol handle this. Ryder Tanae Chase Skye Rocky Rubble Everest Zuma Marshall Abby Korea Princess Katie Armenia Francis Skyler Sandra Trinia Marty Sonic Peter Penelope Chad ( new) part One The story opens when Ryder and Tanae was sleeping in Ryder's bed when suddley Tanae was awoken. Tanae: what was that ( sleepy voice) so Tanae Whent back to sleep Chad: hmmm let's see since Ryder and Tanae the leader of the paw patrol. So how about a German shepherd puppy he change the dial and point it at Ryder and Ryder hands was turning into paws and his body and turned to a pup. Chad: now Tanae he turned into a chocolate labadore and her hands and body turned into a pup. Then it was morning. ( Ryder alarm clock going off) Tanae turned it off. Tanae: stretched and said goodmoring to the pups. Ready to start the day. When she want to come out of Ryder's bed she fall out and said my hand she saw a paw instead of a hand she tries to scream but she didn't want want to wake Ryder up. Ryder: fall out of the bed as well ow my hand lying on the ground then Tanae put her paw on the bed and Ryder as well they both scream at each other and all the pups woke up and they went upstairs to see what was going on. Ryder and Tanae: pups you got to help us. Pups: all laughed at the germanspherd and choclate lab was about to cry. Pups: ( Other than Skye) You guys are going to cry now. Ryder and Tanae put their heads on the bed. Marshall: So you little cuties actually crying for real. Ryder: No!!!!!!!!! Marshall: oh yeah prove it if you really Ryder and Tanae. Ryder Explain everything. ( 30 minutes later) Rocky: Woah it is you too. Ryder see what we mean. The germanspherd and chocalete lab run to the mirror. They saw themselves was puppies. Skye: Don't worry Ryder and Tanae the pups will help you fell more at home. Tanae: Thanks Skye. Ryder: Wait that means you guys and girls have to take care of us. Skye: yes. Tanae: Wait that means that you have to dress us up in baby clothes and baby pacifiers. Ryder: and diapers. Skye: yes yes. Ryder and Tanae was in shock in fear. Skye: Wait I think I have some diapers in my pup house in case of emergencys Ryder and Tanae starts shaking hurry up Skye we need to pee badly. Skye: Here I am with the diapers and the baby bottles and some pacifiers and some powder and some baby wipes.But she bought a bottle of babyfoumalua but it was sleeping powerder. Skye took out some diapers some of them said Ryder and Tanae of their favorite colors. Marshall: Wait I want to see all of this moment with everypup. Marshall grab Tanae' phone and start recording. After Skye finish put on Ryder and Tanae's diaper. Skye: ok babies if you need to pee go now. Ryder and Tanae closed their eyes and began to pee in the diaper and all the pups waited until they were finish peeing. Rubble: That took longer than I thought. Pups all laughed at them for peeing in their diapers. Ryder and Tanae start crying. Skye : Dont worry mommy's coming Ryder and Tanae: (sobbing) what did she just said mommy's coming. Ryder:Yes she say that. Rocky, Marshall, Chase, Sonic,Penelope was laughing at them. Ryder and Tanae was trying to hold the pee in their diapers so any pee get on the floor. Skye: Time for a diaper change.So she get a new fresh diaper for Ryder and Tanae. Skye: heard the pups stomach acheng for food. Ryder and Tanae: Were hungry. Skye: oh yeah that reminds me have you too eaten yet. Ryder and Tanae: nod their heads saying no. Skye: here are your baby formulas. Ryder and Tanae: Said were not drinking our food out of a baby bottle. Skye: Come on open up for me ok. Ryder and Tanae: Ok. Skye: Shove the bottles in the pups mouths is what they didn't know that she put sleepy powder in their bottles. Skye: Felling sleepy yet ( nice face). Their eyes started to close slightly. Ryder and Tanae: nod their heads and yawn. Skye: someone is very sleepy now then it's naptime. Ryder and Tanae: Were sleepy. Skye:Ryder and Tanae in the bed so they fall fast asleep. Skye :sigh Skyler: what's wrong Skye. Skye: oh nothing taking care of two pups are hard work. Skyler: Hey how about we go on a family vacation to Orlando Florida. Skyler: Sounds like a perfect idea but their one small problem how are we going to fly the paw jet and get Tanae and Ryder in the jet. Skye: Well I was wondering if we could wake them up without making them cry. Rocky: Hey Skye Skye: Hey Rocky it's ok you can watch the pups awhile they are asleep I need to call Francis and Sardinia. Rocky: sure. Skye: Thanks Rocky. Rocky: don't worry about it Skye I 've got it over control. Skye: ok. After when Skye left the room the baby pups start to wake up. Skye got Tanaes cell phone and start calling Francic and Sandra Jake Everset Katie. Skye:Everybody's here good so how is going to turn out but first we want to see the baby pups. Everybody: We do. Skye: Ok. Skye tries to not make the sleepy pups to make them cry. Everybody saw the pup s sleeping on her shoulder. Everest:There so cute they were awake and Ryder and Tanae start crying. Everybody sing Liabys to put them back to sleep now. Skye:They are going in the tv room to watch their favorite show spongebob. Skye:knocked on the door sonic opened the door. Sonic: yes Skye: can you watch the pups for me. Sonic: Sure. Skye: if they start to cry let me know ok. Ryder and Tanae start waking up with pacifiers in their mouths. Ryder and Tanae rubbed their eyes. Sleepyvoice what happened why we are doing here with all the big pups. Ryder: I don't know Tanae and I see a teddy bear that I want to use . Marshall: No one is aloud to touch my teddy bear Ryder and Tanae start to cry out loud in the tv room. Skye:excuse me for one second. Skye saw Ryder and Tanae was crying. Skye: What happened in here. Sonic: Well Ryder and Tanae was trying to use Marshall teddy bear.But Marshall said no. Skye pick them up and start rocking them to sleep. As soon as they fall asleep on the beanbag come on help us figure out what house we want for your family vacation. Rubble: Yeah I love family vocation. Skye: Chase your coming. Chase: yeah I'm coming if 23 degrees is not cold enough ill make it 2 degress. Skye: Chase your coming yeah let's see how you like that. After a few minutes later Skye when to check on the pups but the pups was shivering Skye went upstairs to find a sheet off of Ryders bed so they can fell warm. Skye kissed Ryder and Tanae heads. Rubble: found it wow that's nice look they said that they have an indoor pool and with a hot tub. And you can watch them while you in the gym. Skye: Sounds like a plan. Everest body: yeah. Pups: Let's do it. Part two Skye: Ok let's get packing and we meet in front the lookout at 3:00 a.m. Ok. (Skip Breakfast) While Skye was waiting for the others she and Rocky was feeding Ryder and Tanae their bottles. Part Three ( Change badge to Chase's symbol) Ryder: Hey were Chase. Skye: I don't know Ryder. Chase Was in his pup house finishing packing. Chase: Soon Ryder and Tanae will be hummiled in front of everybody. Marshall: Chase your ready. Chase: Yeah I'm ready. Marshall: stares at Chase. Chase: What's wrong Marshall. Marshall: Oh nothing I see what you did in the lookout. Gulp Chase: yo.....you did. Marshall: Nods his head and saying yes. Marshall: Why you always be trying to humiliate Ryder and Tanae in front of everybody. Chase: ( bows his head) Alright you got me I'm actually trying to humiliate them in front of everybody. Marshall: But why. Chase: Because I want all the attention. Tanae: I'm going to get you Ryder. Ryder: HaHaHa you never catch me Tanae. Ryder stoped for a moment and saw something in the woods. Part Four Coming Soon